It has been a problem in the art to which this invention pertains to provide full and open access to the power source compartment of sit-down rider trucks which ordinarily have a hood device to cover the compartment on which is mounted an operator's seat. The hood may be bodily removable from the truck, or have side and/or top panels which pivot outwardly and upwardly, or the hood may be mounted to pivot towards the rear of the truck, for example. Exemplary of prior art hood constructions are assignee's U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,931,452 and 3,687,484.
In addition, control levers for controlling various truck functions, particularly hydraulic functions, have been positioned in various locations on the truck including on top of or adjacent a hood section, on a front instrument panel, or extending forwardly from a location mounted adjacent the rear of the driver's seat, for example.
The problem of access is more critical in electric trucks than in gasoline or diesel powered trucks because the battery must be recharged frequently and desirably is removed from the truck for recharging with fresh batteries installed so that the truck may operate continuously.